


the girl from ipanema

by boatstoesta



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatstoesta/pseuds/boatstoesta
Summary: Beca and Chloe room together for Cynthia Rose's wedding. There's only one problem—well, there's only one bed.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 215





	the girl from ipanema

“Hi. I have a reservation under the name Beca Mitchel.”  
  
The man behind the hotel reception desk glanced up from his computer screen. “Do you have your booking information with you?”  
  
She looked to Chloe, who perked up and dug through her bag. Beca took the paper with their information and handed it over.  
  
“We’re with the Adams wedding,” Chloe said excitedly. “Our friend Cynthia Rose is getting married.”  
  
“That’s nice,” he said flatly, not looking up. “I’m sorry, but there are no available rooms with two beds. The system must have overbooked us. I’ll have to put you guys in a single bed suite.”  
  
Chloe was opening her mouth to accept, but Beca cut in. “You’re sure? Can you check again?”  
  
“It’s right here on the computer. I realize it might be inconvenient, but it’s an upgrade to a King Suite. Continental breakfast, a city view, a spa bathroom…”  
  
“Bec, it’s not a big deal. It’s just two nights. We can share a bed,” Chloe said, looking at her incredulously. “Take the freaking upgrade.”  
  
“Whatever, let’s just take our things upstairs then.”  
  
Chloe turned back to the receptionist. “We’ll take the upgrade. Sorry about my friend. She can be a little… strange at times, but she means well.”  
  
When they got in the elevator, Chloe turned to Beca with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern expression on her face. She hated it when Chloe did that.  
  
_“What?”_ Beca conceded.  
  
“Are you crazy? Turning down a free upgrade to a suite that we could never afford?” Chloe scoffed and gestured around them. “It’s the Ritz freaking Carlton.”  
  
How do you tell your best friend you don’t want to share a bed because you’ve started having real feelings? You don’t. So you pivot.  
  
“It’s the Ritz-Carlton of Atlanta,” Beca mumbled. “Barely counts.”  
  
Chloe smacked her arm right as the elevator opened. “It counts!”  
  
With a huff, they grabbed their suitcases and rolled them to their room. Unfortunately… Beca was in awe. They were literally sitting in the lap of luxury, and Chloe was right, it was a room they could never afford on their own. She didn’t even want to think about how much it would cost.  
  
“Oh my god. The bathtub is marble.” With a squeal of joy, Chloe leapt onto the bed and spread out. “A king size bed, Beca! Can you believe this?”  
  
Beca could believe it. She also believed this weekend would be torture for her regardless of the size of the bed.  
  
Oblivious to Beca’s anxiety, Chloe sighed with contentment and propped her head in her hand. “Least you could do is smile,” she said.  
  
“The least I could do is what I’m currently doing.”  
  
Chloe patted the empty space next to her. Beca begrudgingly sat down, because Chloe looked so happy and Beca didn’t have it in her to ruin that. Instantly, Chloe’s arms darted out to pull Beca down on the mattress with her and engulf her in a hug.  
  
It was happening, the quickening of Beca’s heart. But she decided that could be happening for any number of reasons. Hormones, nerves. The spicy chicken she ate for lunch.  
  
“You want to sleep now and get an early start tomorrow?” Chloe murmured softly.  
  
“Sure, why not,” Beca breathed.  
  
That night, Chloe would be a magnet to her in her sleep. Beca knew this already. There were countless evenings that Chloe came home exhausted from vet school, plopped down next to her on the couch, and seemed to be out within minutes. The deeper Chloe sank into sleep, the further she would sink into Beca.  
  
At first it was different. Some quirk Beca had to get used to. But over time, all of Chloe’s touchy-feely quirks began to change for Beca. Her heart would pound when Chloe curled up with her. Disappointment would seep it’s way into her chest when she didn’t. Regardless of what she felt—Beca was constantly questioning herself.  
  
Amy didn’t bat an eye anymore when she came home and saw them. It embarrassed her, that Amy found it so ordinary.  
  
Of course tonight they had started off on their respective sides of the bed. But at some point, conscious or not, Chloe’s arm reached out for Beca in the night. When it found her, so did the rest of her body.  
  
It was three in the morning now, and Beca’s cheek was pressed into Chloe’s hair, the redhead’s face nuzzled into her neck. If it were just about cuddling, maybe Beca could sleep. But there were other, more terrifying feelings gathering in her chest that wouldn’t allow it.  
  


***

  
  
“Morning, sleepy,” Chloe whispered.  
  
Beca stirred and opened her eyes. Chloe was awake, watching her, her hand moving in lazy circles across Beca’s back.  
  
There was enough light for Beca to see Chloe’s expression. There was no teasing there, that they had ended up on the wrong side of the bed. Just a quiet contentment that made Beca want to lie there forever, letting Chloe’s hand continue its ministrations.  
  
“Morning,” Beca said softly, her eyes traveling down to where their legs tangled.  
  
Suddenly Beca was trying to figure out the line between friendly touching and more. And she was realizing there might not be one where this girl was concerned.  
  
“We should shower and get ready for the wedding ceremony.”  
  
Beca’s eyes snapped up to hers.  
  
“Separately, you dork,” Chloe laughed. “Although I wouldn’t be opposed to another shower sesh. It’s been a while since I’ve heard Titanium.”  
  
“Okay, gross. Go shower,” Beca groaned, unable to prevent the little chuckle that shook her chest. Chloe removed herself from Beca’s touch and sauntered to the shower.  
  
Lying there staring at the ceiling, Beca willed herself to relax. It was just Chloe. Chloe, her friend. Best friend. This was normal. Chloe was just a touchy-feely person, and this was normal.  
  
Ten minutes later the door opened, Chloe stepping out in a towel, skin glistening with water. Beca averted her eyes, but it was too late. Chloe had seen where her eyes had been fixed. Her face was flushed as Chloe sauntered by again. Avoiding her gaze and trying to keep her expression even, Beca grabbed her towel and calmly walked to the bathroom like nothing happened.  
  
Beca had just slipped on her midnight blue gown and was putting her earrings in when she heard Chloe knock on the bathroom door.  
  
“Alright, let's go! We have a big, big day ahead of us!”  
  
She opened the door to respond. Obviously, Beca _wanted_ to respond. But she didn’t, because the hottest girl in all of human history was standing right there in a dress the color of a dusty rose, and Beca couldn’t move.  
  
It flowed around her all the way to the floor, a long side slit exposing a toned leg all the way up her thigh. Beca let her eyes travel up, hoping it would get better, but she lost that battle to the curves of Chloe’s body. The redhead’s breasts were straining against the dress, and just like that, the curves owned her. The hundred little places where Chloe’s body eased from one place to another. From the arc of the foot to the ankle to the calf, from calf to hip, waist to breast, to the spot her shoulders sloped up to meet her neck.  
  
“What? Is there something wrong with it?” Chloe asked.  
  
“Um, n-nothing… No, you just... You look good.”  
  
She swallowed and turned away. For a moment, Beca thought she saw Chloe’s eyes linger on her own dress, but shook her head to clear the thought.  
  


***

  
  
Fat Amy stopped in her tracks when Beca and Chloe stepped from the elevator. “Dear God. Who allowed you to take my breath away?”  
  
Emily walked up and hugged each of them. “You two would win the cutest couple award if there weren’t already two brides beating you out for it,” she teased.  
  
Amy stepped in. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are the dumbest person alive Emily.”  
  
“ _Thank you_ ,” Beca said, glad Amy was at least defending her and Chloe’s totally platonic friendship.  
  
Amy continued, her finger pointed in Emily’s face. “There’s nothing wrong with casual sex without a label, savvy? Doesn’t make them a couple. Get with the program.”  
  
“Oh my god, I hate you all,” Beca muttered. Careful not to meet Chloe’s eyes, she turned to the rest of the Bellas, desperate to change the subject. “Do you guys think we need to rehearse one more time?”  
  
Aubrey crossed her arms. “Please, we could do that routine in our sleep.”  
  
“Damn straight,” Stacie said.  
  
Everyone dispersed, and Chloe walked up behind Beca. “You seem so tense. Do you need a backrub?”  
  
Beca groaned and walked away.  
  


***

  
  
The ceremony was over, and the reception was only just beginning. After cake was pushed in the brides’ faces and toasts were given, the Bellas walked to the middle of the dance floor and began their surprise routine for Cynthia, a mashup between _Our Day Will Come_ , Amy Winehouse style, and _I’m Yours_ by Jason Mraz.  
  
“What the cinnamon toast fuck is this?” Cynthia said, laughing as the Bellas got in formation and began their vocals.  
  
Breaking away from the established baseline and melody, Beca sang, _“Our day will come,”_ waiting for Chloe to echo her. _“And we’ll have everything. We’ll share the joy...”_  
  
 _“We’ll share the joy,”_ Chloe echoed.  
  
 _“Falling in love can bring.”_  
  
Beca felt a rush soar through her that only performing with the Bellas could give her. She and Chloe walked around each other in a circle, eyes locked, fingertips touching, and the rush intensified.  
  
 _“No one can tell me that I’m too young to know. I love you so, and you love me…”_  
  
While Beca and Chloe harmonized in the background, the entire time she could feel Chloe smiling at her. There was something in her eyes that scared the crap out of her. She could see it… the affection, the warmth and tenderness her friend seemed to give her in troves.  
  
Amy started the lead vocals for I’m Yours. Beca heard Chloe in the back with her little Hmm (Hey, hey) that melted her heart.  
  
Beca and Chloe walked around each other again, eyes locked, and sang the end of the routine in unison. _“Our dreams have magic because we'll always stay in love this way. Our day will come, our day will come, our day will come…”_  
  
Everyone ceased to sing, their routine finished, and Beca told herself it was okay to look away from Chloe now. But she was just so… happy.  
  
Cynthia Rose tackle-hugged them, finally, making her laugh. Beca threw her arms around her friend as they all joined in a big group hug.  
  
“I can’t believe you fools did that for me!” Cynthia laughed.  
  
“Yeah, well, we kind of love you, nerd,” Beca said.  
  


***

  
  
They were all seated around a round table that had a little setting that read “The Bellas.”  
  
“Oh, that’s adorable,” Chloe said excitedly.  
  
“I didn’t realize that Cynthia’s girl was so classy. I mean, I know we’re at the Ritz-Carlton and all, but damn.”  
  
A few of the Bellas went to get drinks from the bar. Beca considered champagne for her and Chloe, but her gut told her that her friend wanted something stronger.  
  
She walked back to their table with two drinks in hand, passing one to Chloe.  
  
“Wow, thanks. You didn’t have to do that. What is it?”  
  
“Just try it,” Beca said. Her eyes fell to Chloe’s lips as she tipped the glass back and took a long draw.  
  
“Mm. Fruity.” Chloe took another sip. “Definitely some vodka in there.”  
  
“So. What do you think?” Beca said, trying to see if Chloe could guess that it was a Peach Cosmo.  
  
Chloe put her hand on Beca’s thigh. “I think we should dance.” She had a devilish smile on her face that sent a shiver up Beca’s spine.  
  
“Okay,” she breathed. “As long as you can keep up.”  
  
Chloe laughed. “I don’t think it’ll be a problem. Come on,” she said, extending her hand to Beca. Fingers interlaced, they walked out to the dance floor and jammed out to _Promiscuous_ by Nelly Furtado. Cynthia Rose’s fiance may have expensive taste, but she knew how to get down and party.  
  
They let loose, a smile forming on Beca’s face as they danced. She couldn’t stop her body from pressing even closer to Chloe. Their bodies were in sync, breaths coming heavier. Beca let Chloe take her anywhere she pleased on the dance floor. If Chloe went right, so did Beca. When Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca and rolled her hips, Beca’s cheeks heated through mercilessly.  
  
The song ended, Beca breathless from both the dancing and the proximity to Chloe. She expected another bop to come on over the speakers. Instead, _Tennessee Whiskey_ came on. Those long, slow, soulful guitar notes rang out, and Beca stopped in her tracks.  
  
Chloe didn’t hesitate. Both of her hands found Beca’s, and she put them exactly where she wanted them. One around her, and the other snugly in her hand. Why wasn’t she surprised that Chloe wanted to slow dance? The little spark of joy in her eyes practically stopped Beca from breathing.  
  
Chloe looked so amazing under those lights and in that dress. Her eyes were so intense- she never got over that. How they’re so blue, but dark right along the edges, and have little silver accents that look like they could be the sea foam on top of a wave.  
  
“You’re staring,” Chloe said softly. “Do I have a hair out of place?”  
  
Beca just gripped her a little tighter and kept moving with the rhythm. Part of her got off on the idea that she was unsettling Chloe. Tit for tat and all that.  
  
“I didn't know how to tell you.”  
  
They kept moving slowly in a circle, their eyes never breaking. The irony in Beca’s voice was enough for both of them to know it was merely an excuse.  
  
“You’re still staring,” Chloe said.  
  
“So are you,” Beca murmured. “Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“No. I guess I just realized I can’t think of anything funny to say.”  
  
Beca thought about that for a second. “Yeah, me either. It’s kind of nice.”  
  
A shiver ran down her spine as Chloe pulled her closer, her cheek brushing Beca’s.  
  
A spark of light traveled through Beca that had everything to do with the girl she was holding. She was intensely aware of Chloe’s body so warm against hers. Chloe’s breath was warm against Beca’s neck, not doing anything to help her racing heart.  
  
“It’s still one of my biggest regrets, you know,” she murmured in Beca’s ear.  
  
Beca could hear the coy smile in her voice. She swallowed, her mind turning back to their retreat in the woods. Hoping she was wrong about what Chloe said next, Beca breathed, “What is?”  
  
She mentally cursed at the unsteadiness in her own voice.  
  
“Not experimenting more in college.”  
  
Beca closed her eyes. It was times like this that it no longer felt like a game between them. When what they were saying became more intimate and honest. Chloe’s sense of humor was always dirty and full of innuendo, but what she just said sounded like the furthest thing from teasing.  
  
Warmth ran between her legs, leaving an emptiness behind she was scared only Chloe could fill. Her lips parted to whisper words she didn’t have. She could see it perfectly in her head, but she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t even think about doing this.  
  
Would Chloe believe her if she said it never crossed her mind? But she didn’t want to lie. Pulling back, she met Chloe’s eyes again, knowing she would see the truth there. She didn’t need to answer.  
  
“Beca, mind if I steal you for a dance?”  
  
She blinked and turned her head to see who it was. Jesse was looking at her with a massive grin on his face.  
  
Beca stepped back from Chloe in complete surprise, hoping her face wasn’t flushed. “Jesse! I had no idea you were going to be here. Why didn’t you text me, dork?”  
  
“Wanted it to be a surprise.”  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Beca noticed Chloe awkwardly step back, looking crestfallen. “Do you mi—”  
  
“Go ahead.” Chloe smiled at Jesse in a way that didn’t quite reach her eyes and walked back to the bar.  
  
Jesse extended his hand to her with a bow. Rolling her eyes, Beca accepted. They chatted about the hotel, the food, the band, what had changed in their lives. Beca learned that his plus-one was his girlfriend, the one whom he shared a cat with. She smiled to herself when she realized that she was happy for him.  
  
She tipped her head back and saw Chloe at the bar with a Peach Cosmo in hand. Chloe was watching her, even though she appeared to be saying something to a blonde at the bar.  
  
Beca recognized something new in Chloe’s eyes. It was pining. Suddenly Beca felt a mounting sense of something that wasn’t quite longing, wasn’t quite regret, but a mix of the two. It had been indisputably intoxicating to be so close to Chloe, but now she felt empty. Like there was something she didn’t even know she wanted until she didn’t get it.  
  
Beca had no idea how long their eyes were locked, but she couldn’t seem to look away. Why couldn’t Beca fight this attraction?  
  
She needed to cool down. Looking back to Jesse, she said, “I’m going to get some air. See you around?”  
  
As soon as she was free, she rushed outside. These feelings were insane. She shouldn’t want Chloe this way.  
  
Things like this blow up. And when they blow up, friendships are ruined forever.  
  
After so long, the door to the alleyway opened and closed loudly.  
  
“Bec?” Chloe touched her arm. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing. Sorry. I just needed some air.” She looked out into the parking lot, not meeting Chloe’s eyes.  
  
Chloe side stepped into her field of vision. The genuine concern on her face—it made everything so much harder. Made everything hurt so much worse.  
  
Chloe’s hand trailed softly down her shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting touch. And Beca was going to have a heart attack in her twenties.  
  
“You’ve been acting really strange since we got back to Atlanta. Like, stranger than usual.”  
  
“I know,” Beca sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Are you going to tell me why?”  
  
Chloe’s voice was so meek that Beca knew she wasn’t going to be able to. How could she take any more of the light out of her eyes?  
  
“Chlo…”  
  
“Beca, please. Let’s not pretend, okay? Let’s just finally be honest.”  
  
She turned her head and looked down the alley. After all this time, after everything they’ve been through, didn’t Chloe at least rate the truth from her? She tried to form the words in her head.  
  
 _I have feelings for you. I’m attracted to you. I want to touch you and kiss you, but I’ll probably fuck it up. And I don’t want to hurt you._  
  
It wasn’t good enough. It would only hurt them both in the long run.  
  
“Look, you’re my best friend, and I’m so lucky to have you in my life, but you don’t...”  
  
“I don’t what?” Chloe asked in a cool tone, those clear eyes locked.  
  
“You know what.”  
  
She blinked. “No, tell me.”  
  
“Friends don’t touch friends the way you touch me,” Beca said quietly.  
  
Chloe just looked at her with the same expression. “I don’t think of you as just a friend, Beca.”  
  
Her heart leapt with joy, but her head swam with dread. It was like the best dream and worst nightmare all rolled into one. “Please, Chlo, don’t say stuff like that.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It gives people the wrong impression.”  
  
Chloe’s blue eyes narrowed. “And what impression is that?”  
  
“You know what impression it makes.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“You do,” Beca insisted.  
  
If things continued this way, Beca would have premature hair loss. That was if she survived the heart attack.  
  
“It isn’t an impression. I couldn’t care less what anyone else thinks when it’s the truth.” Her voice got quiet. “I only care what you think, Beca.”  
  
“I’m your friend,” Beca insisted, her voice sounding small and panicked.  
  
Chloe bit her lip. “Friends don’t look at friends the way you look at me.”  
  
“Chlo...”  
  
“You mean so much more to me and you know it.”  
  
Seconds later she felt Chloe put her hand on her cheek. Beca leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, letting out an unsteady breath.  
  
“We’re friends. You said I was your best friend, remember? You can love me but not be in-”  
  
She couldn’t say it. She shut her mouth and gave Chloe an exasperated look.  
  
“I can and I am. You have no idea what you do to me,” Chloe said, her eyes so filled with tenderness. “I have nothing to hide and neither do you.”  
  
Looking at Chloe now, though, their whole friendship was flashing before her eyes. She was picturing her life without Chloe after an inevitable implosion, and it was more than she could stand.  
  
Beca pulled away and looked back at the door. “There’s a wedding going on. We’ve already been gone too long…”  
  
Beca moved to step away, but Chloe said, “Wait.”  
  
Not able to deny her, she didn’t go.  
  
“I’ll never bring up another word about this if you just tell me. Please, tell me if I’m crazy. If I’m really the only one who feels this way. I’ve spent so much time wondering if this is all in my head.”  
  
The words were right there to tell Chloe that she wasn’t crazy, not even close, but Beca couldn’t make her mouth form them. There was only one way to protect herself in this situation.  
  
Beca bit back the tears welling up behind her eyes. “Cynthia is inside, Chlo… I ... I gotta go.”  
  
The look in her eyes was one Beca didn’t recognize. The dejection, the hurt… Not being able look another second, Beca slipped away and went back inside.  
  


***

  
  
The only thing Beca wanted to do right now was go back to her hotel room and curl up in a ball, but she couldn’t do that to Cynthia Rose on her wedding day. No matter what happened, tonight wasn’t about Beca.  
  
Chloe must have had the same thought because even though her natural energy was diminished, she stayed too. If nothing else, Chloe always put her friends before herself. It made her chest tighten.  
  
Hours later, the party was dying down and Beca was ready to go to her room. Maybe she and Chloe could talk about this. They could blame the couple glasses of champagne and Pink Cosmos and have an awkward month before resuming normalcy… right?  
  
Beca looked around for Chloe. She couldn’t remember when she saw her last. Glancing across the room again, her gaze landed on Aubrey at the bar. If anyone knew where to find the redhead, it would be her.  
  
“Hey. Do you know where Chloe is?”  
  
Aubrey took a long gulp from her martini. “I saw her walk to the elevators a while ago.”  
  
She looked at her phone. It read midnight.  
  
“Beca, I’ve got to say. You’re one of the most talented people I know. But you're really botching things with her.”  
  
Beca found herself pulling back at the rare compliment from Aubrey. Something about the way she said it made her feel as though she'd been slapped. “Botching what?”  
  
“Your toner was always obvious, as was hers. If you saw the way Chloe looks at you now, though, you’d hate yourself for making her cry. That’s more than a toner. Do with that information what you will.”  
  
Her face fell. “She was… I made her cry?” Beca asked. But Aubrey was already carrying drinks back to the Bellas.  
  
Beca closed her eyes and pinched her brow, realizing how royally screwed up she was. Chloe was the one person she knew for a fact couldn’t lose, and Beca was pushing her out the door.  
  
Was she so afraid of losing something she loved that she refused to love anything at all?  
  


***

  
  
Walking into the room, the city lights were shining partially through the window. It was enough that she could see Chloe’s outline on the bed. She was laying on her side, looking out at the skyline.  
  
In the long shadows, Beca could see her expression. Beca’s chest nearly folded in when she saw it. She didn’t even feel sadness so much as pain. It hurt, and that was not a euphemism. It hurt like a beating.  
  
“Chlo…”  
  
“Not now, Beca. Just…” Chloe sighed. “Not now.”  
  
Instead of listening, she sat down on the edge of the bed and lay her head against Chloe’s chest. Chloe stilled for a moment. Beca gathered Chloe was surprised by how Beca just pressed herself against her, but it only took a second for her to wrap her arms around Beca.  
  
That simple act nearly did Beca in. It went to show just how truly, deep-down good Chloe was. Beca had just stomped on Chloe’s heart repeatedly, and Chloe was still willing to open her arms and comfort her.  
  
Chloe didn’t owe her this. Chloe didn’t owe her anything. Yet all Beca could do was close her eyes, taking in the warmth of her body and the tenderness of her gesture.  
  
Chloe’s warm embrace obliterated her ability to hold back. She leaned forward and captured Chloe’s top lip between hers, kissing her with a sweet pull.  
  
They both realized what happened the second her mouth left hers. She froze. Her mouth tingled, and she watched Chloe’s eyes drop to her lips.  
  
The air stilled. Her heart was pulsing like it was finally alive. A tremor ran through her as she leaned forward again, closer and closer until her mouth brushed Chloe's. So soft, so her. Chloe parted her lips, and Beca pressed her lips to hers.  
  
Whatever self control Chloe had been clinging to was gone. She slid a hand behind Beca’s neck and drew her closer, kissing her harder. Beca could feel Chloe fighting a smile.  
  
The utter defenselessness of Chloe’s sudden joy cracked Beca wide open. Her brain disconnected from her body, and her lips were moving with hers in strange, confusing ways they’d never moved before.  
  
It was simultaneously the easiest and hardest thing she’d ever done. She was kissing the lips that she had stared at a thousand times when she thought she wasn’t being watched, though maybe she always was.  
  
Without thinking, Beca put her hand on Chloe’s chest. She could feel the furious pounding beneath her fingertips, just like her own.  
  
She loved Chloe.  
  
Sure, it made her an idiot, and loving her didn’t necessarily mean anything, especially when she wasn’t sure what happened next. But she knew she would have pages of regret if she never went for what she wanted. And she wanted Chloe for so long.  
  
“I don’t know how to do this,” Beca murmured.  
  
Chloe’s fingers interlaced with hers. “I know you don’t.”  
  
“I might screw this up. I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“You won’t lose me,” Chloe promised. “It’s never going to happen.”  
  
Those words did something to her. Beca kissed her fervently, finding it impossible to get enough of her. But now she pulled back, knowing exactly what she wanted. She stood up and stepped back from the bed. Confusion registered on Chloe’s face at the loss of contact.  
  
Beca wrung her hands together nervously. “Can you help me with my dress?”  
  
“Oh,” Chloe said softly. She stood. Now Beca could see, in all her glory, the woman before her.  
  
It was all she could do not to look away, but she realized… now she didn’t have to do that anymore. A weight lifted off her chest. Beca couldn’t count the nights she had to rip her eyes away from Chloe when it was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
Her eyes were glued as Chloe slowly walked behind her. Beca could feel her unzipping the dress inch by painstaking inch till it reached the base of her spine.  
  
Slowly, Beca turned to face Chloe. Her hands traveled up to her shoulders, slipping the dress off and letting it fall, leaving it in a shimmery blue pool on the floor.  
  
Chloe’s eyes roamed the length of Beca’s body. There was a sense of wonder radiating from her, like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
  
“Can I touch you?” Beca whispered.  
  
“Yes,” Chloe whispered back.  
  
Beca stepped into Chloe, her gaze falling to Chloe’s lips. Slowly, her hands skimmed their way around Chloe’s waist, finding her zipper. She slid the dress down her body until it passed Chloe’s hips and fell to the ground. Reminding herself to breathe, she found Chloe’s hips and guided her back to the bed, her body never more than a few inches away.  
  
Then they were both sitting on the bed, completely aware of each other. Beca brushed Chloe’s hair aside and took in the expanse of her back. Her fingers touched her shoulder and suddenly Chloe exhaled a shaky breath. Had she been holding it this whole time?  
  
That’s what it took for Beca to realize how right Chloe had been earlier. Beca really had no idea what she did to Chloe. All this time she had been fighting her own attraction, and Chloe’s was just as strong. It was enough to make her wonder how they lasted this many years as friends and roommates.  
  
Needing to touch her again, she pressed her lips Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe shivered and let another shaky breath out.  
  
Beca moved her lips higher, to the crook of her neck, and received a full fledged moan. Her hands went to the ginger’s stomach next, splaying her fingers out and letting them glide over her skin as they travelled upward.  
  
Everywhere her hands touched sated a different fantasy that she’d held back for so long. Chloe’s breasts in her hands took her back to every time she walked around the apartment braless in a skimpy tank top. Her silky thighs for every time she walked out of the shower in just a towel. When Chloe’s fingers slipped through Beca’s thong, sliding all the way down and back up, it was every moment of longing in one. A moan left her lips as she felt how wet she was against Chloe’s hand.  
  
“Jesus, fuck.”  
  
Chloe’s head fell onto Beca’s shoulder, her palm coming to the back of Beca’s head.  
  
Chloe smelled so good. Felt so good. Like comfort, security, and need, all in one. Chloe stroked Beca so slowly, her mind enraptured by the feel of it.  
  
A gasp left Chloe’s lips as she slid her hand further down and pushed one finger inside her. She fucked Beca slowly, in and out, the pressure between her own legs building like nothing she had ever felt before.  
  
Letting her fingers travel back up, Chloe let her middle finger make circles over her clit, Beca burying her nose in Chloe’s neck. Not even a minute later Beca was pulsating and gasping beneath her. Beca wrapped her free arm around Chloe’s midsection, holding her tightly as she rode it out. Her hand grabbed Chloe’s and stilled it.  
  
“I haven’t finished,” Chloe breathed, but Beca didn’t care. She turned to face Chloe, and it nearly pushed her over the edge again seeing the redhead’s flushed face.  
  
Beca shivered when Chloe gripped her neck, sliding her hands slowly upward into her hair. Her hold on Beca’s nape pulled Beca’s face to Chloe’s, so close their breath was on each other’s lips.  
  
There was no time for thoughts as Chloe’s mouth, hands, and skin seemed to be everywhere at once.  
  
Beca broke their kiss, her mouth making a slow and deliberate path to her chest. Chloe finally relinquished control, her body screaming for release.  
  
“God, Chlo,” she gasped, her breath hissing between her teeth as she sucked a nipple into her mouth. Her voice sounded hoarse to even her own ears.  
  
Beca released her nipple, teeth grazing across it in a deliciously painful kiss. Beca groaned and pushed her hips against Chloe, seeking contact.  
  
“Open for me,” Beca whispered into her skin.  
  
She didn’t need to be told twice. She spread her legs, and then there was no more waiting. Beca’s hot tongue swiped across her once, twice, and Beca was in complete shock that she was already so close to the edge.  
  
Chloe threaded her fingers deep in Beca’s hair as her tongue stroked her over and over. Beca wanted to prolong it - the sweet and painful torture - but her mouth, and now her fingers, wouldn’t allow it. Chloe gave in to her body’s release with one last stroke, her throat raw as she called out.  
  
Laying in a foggy bliss, Chloe registered Beca crawling up the bed to drape her body across her’s. They stayed like that for a moment, their chests panting for air against each other.  
  
Beca dragged Chloe’s hand till it was over her heart. “You have to take good care of this, because it’s yours.”  
  
Chloe looked at her in such a way that Beca knew Chloe never looked at anyone else quite like this.  
  
And then she was in her arms, and they were hugging and kissing, and they were both shaking, because they knew—this was real. 


End file.
